Le Pire Qui Puisse Arriver
by SilentPirate
Summary: Kurt essaie d'aider Dave à sortir du placard. Quand les choses tournent plus mal que ce que Kurt n'aurait jamais imaginé, c'est à Kurt d'aider Dave à ramasser les pièces. Avertissement: non-con, violence, homophobie
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Ceci est la traduction d'une fanfiction pré-existante en anglais nommée 'The Worst That Could Happen' et écrite par LucyToo sur ce même site. Je suis uniquement une fan et la traductrice. Si j'ai laisser passer quelques fautes vous ne pouvez par contre ne blâmer que moi. J'essaierai de poster au moins un chapitre par semaine jusqu'à ce que je finisse mes examens dans un peu plus d'un mois, et essaierai de passer à deux par semaine par après. Pour les avertissements, se référer au résumé. Si votre sensibilité est heurtée par les relations sexuelles non-consenties, passez ce chapitre. Il y a plus de réconfort que de mal, mais le mal est vraiment mal. L'histoire se déroule après 'Prom Queen'.  
(Texte original: fanfiction. net /s /7109340/1 ; retirez les espaces.)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Ça commence avec un email.

Kurt ne reconnait pas l'adresse de l'envoyeur. Il le supprimerait directement comme le nombre croissant et ennuyant de spam que son compte hotmail semble entièrement non-préparé à éliminer (malgré leurs fréquentes promesses et le dossier nommé de manière optimiste 'Courrier Indésirable' qu'ils ont créé pour lui) si ce n'était pour l'objet de l'email:

_Donne moi juste la chance de mexpliquer jusquau bout et je ne tembeterai plus_

Il a vu des titres de spam créatif auparavant, mais quand il fait passer sa souris sur le bouton 'supprimer' une petite part d'instinct au fond de lui l'arrête. À la place il ouvre l'email, préparé à l'envoyer au purgatoire des spam à la vitesse de la lumière au moindre signe de hotlink ou n'importe quelle référence à la taille du quoi que ce soit de qui que ce soit.

_Santana ne veut plus faire les Bullywhips comme elle na pas été élue reine du bal _(et si Kurt n'était pas déjà distrait par l'auteur de l'email dont il sait instantanément qui il doit être, il frémirait au souvenir de _qui_ a été élu reine du bal) _et si elle ne le fait plus je nai pas vraiment dexcuse pour le faire. Et de toutes façons je ne pense pas en avoir fait assez jusquici, alors si tu me vois parfois traîner aux alentours je ne veux pas que tu sois effrayé. Je ne te harcèle pas ou quoi que ce soit, et je ne ferai rien. Je pense juste que quelquun devrait garder loeil ouvert encore un certain temps. Et si qui que ce soit temmerde avertis-moi._

L'email est signé uniquement avec '_Karofsky_', et Kurt n'est pas sûr s'il devrait rire ironiquement ou secouer tristement la tête quand il voit que l'adresse de l'envoyeur est 'cest-ici-que-vous-menvoyez-des-emails' at gmail.

C'est étrange, et inattendu, mais Kurt ne le supprime pas, sans même y réfléchir à deux fois comme il devrait peut-être le faire.

Karofsky lui a fait ses excuses une fois, et Kurt n'y a pas vu une once de malhonnêteté. Il est persuadé que ce gay dans le placard qui surcompense est réellement désolé, et même si ce n'est pas la solution à tous leurs problèmes c'est assez pour que Kurt ait appris à ne plus avoir peur de son ancien bourreau. Mais ils sont loin d'être amis : il est tenté de demander à Karofsky comment il a même eu son adresse email.

Mais quand il répond à l'email, il ne le demande pas. Il tait une grande partie des choses qu'il aimerait dire. Il reste – par le plus grand des miracles – simple.

_Tu ne pense pas en avoir fait assez jusqu'ici ? Si tu veux dire que tu me dois quelque chose, ce n'est pas le cas. On a régler nos querelles et ça me va._

_-Kurt_

La réponse arrive plus vite que ce à quoi il s'attend, une notification de son email accompagnée d'un signal sonore apparait alors qu'il s'installe sur Perez Hilton pour voir les ragots et le rappel toujours rafraichissant que, malgré ce que disent parfois ses amis, il existe des gens plus gays que Kurt Hummel dans le monde.

_Et bien, ça ne me convient pas. Je sais que cest pas assez. Si ça te fais flipper dis le moi et je foutrais le camp, mais jai une dette envers toi._

Kurt n'est pas un saint. Même s'il ne croit pas en Dieu, il sait que rare sont les gens capable de vivre une vie complètement altruiste, pleine de pardon et de 'tendre l'autre joue' et toutes ces vertus à la Mère Theresa. Mais Kurt n'est pas une de ces personnes. Parfois il est encore furieux après Karofsky, après l'abus constant et la manière dont personne n'a pris la peine d'essayer de l'arrêter. Il a encore l'impression que l'annulation de l'expulsion de Karofsky par le conseil scolaire n'était qu'une grosse claque supplémentaire à son visage.

Karofsky est vraiment désolé, mais désolé est une chose facile à être. Il n'y a aucun challenge à être désolé, aucun effort. Karofsky a raison – porter un béret ridicule et parader dans les halls comme des publicités humaines pour 'Santana, reine du bal : unité spéciale pour les victimes' ne suffit pas à compenser pour ce qu'il a fait.

Mais Kurt avec toutes ses paillettes et ses sourires n'est pas complètement naïf. En fait, il peut être tout à fait cynique à propos de certaines choses. Recevoir les excuses d'un bourreau n'est pas assez, mais c'est plus que ce que le plupart des gens arrivent à avoir. Qu'un idiot enfermé dans son placard figuratif en sorte dans un moment de colère n'absout pas les mauvaises actions du dit idiot, bien que la plupart des gays dans le placard comme Karofsky restent cachés pour de bien trop nombreuses misérables décennies. Parfois ils ne quittent _jamais_ Narnia.

Kurt est un élève du glee club, alerte et enthousiaste, les yeux qui brillent, mais il sais comment le monde fonctionne. Il sait que la justice est ce qu'on en fait. Karofsky s'en sort facilement avec un 'désolé' et un béret, mais il se trouve bien loin d'où il était il y a plusieurs mois et c'est quelque chose.

Alors il est sincère quand il écrit une réponse prudente à Karofsky.

_Si tu penses réellement que tu me dois toujours quelque chose, tu sais déjà la seule chose que j'attende de toi. Chaque fois que je te dis de faire ton coming out, tu refuses sans même y réfléchir. C'est la seule chose que je veuille de toi, d'accord ? Pas même que tu sortes du placard. Je veux juste que tu y penses vraiment. J'ai rencontré ton père. Il parait compréhensif. Peut-être que tu pourrais commencer avec lui et voir comment ça se passe. Franchement, à ce point, je pense que tu devrais commencer par juste dire les mots à voix haute devant un miroir. Je sais que tu penses que je suis un vrai disque rayé à ce sujet. Mais j'ai été dans ta position, et j'en suis sorti vivant pas vrai ?_

_-Kurt_

La réponse prend un certain temps à arriver. Kurt ouvre Perez dans un nouvel onglet et regarde les articles sans y faire attention en attendant qu'une notification sonne à nouveau. Il a une image mentale soudaine et probablement injuste de Karofsky assit devant son ordinateur rédigeant lentement sa réponse avec deux gros doigts, presque en train de loucher à l'effort d'épeler les mots correctement. Ce qui, d'accord, est mesquin, mais personne n'a jamais dis que Kurt Hummel ne pouvait pas être mesquin. C'est une des caractéristiques qui le définit.

Finalement, elle arrive.

_Tu sais pourquoi je te haïssais au début ? Parce que tas fais ce que je suis trop poule mouillée pour faire moi-même. Tu es ce rappel vivant que je suis un putain de lâche. Parfois jai envie de le faire, tu sais ? Et je me dis que, __au diable, si tas été capable de le faire alors pourquoi pas moi ?_

_Mais cest nimporte quoi. Ma vie nest pas du tout comme la tienne. Tes amis sont différents et ton père est différent et juste parce que tas pu faire ton coming out avec eux et que tout est fleurs, licornes et papillons ou peu importe ça ne veut pas dire que ça sera la même chose pour moi._

_Ça craint, jvais pas te mentir. Parfois je déteste ma putain de vie à un tel point que je pense à faire des choses vraiment débiles. Mais si je dis la vérité aux gens ça pourrait être pire. De toutes manières ça na aucun sens et je ne sais pas comment le dire, mais peu importe. Ne sois juste pas effrayé si tu me vois dans les couloirs cest tout ce que je dis._

Kurt est un disque rayé mais il peut malgré tout finir par être fatigué de se répéter. Il serait presque prêt à laisser tomber le sujet, mais il y a une dernière ligne un peu plus bas, comme si Karofsky avait appuyé plusieurs fois sur la touche 'enter' alors qu'il pensait à l'écrire.

_Si tout ce que tu souhaites cest que jy pense alors je suppose que je gagne déjà. Parce que je ne pense à quasi rien dautre._

C'est une victoire insatisfaisante, mais Kurt prendra ce qu'il peut. Il grade sa réponse courte et décisive :

_Alors pense à ceci : si tu le fais, qu'est-ce que le pire qui puisse arriver ? Honnêtement, je ne me montre pas désinvolte, tu devrais réellement y réfléchir. Parce que si tu imagines le pire absolu qui puisse arriver, et ensuite le compare à continuer à vivre cette vie misérable que tu vis… tu verras quel choix est le pire, et tu pourras prendre une décision plus facilement._

_Et, pour ce que ça vaut… même si tu ne décides pas de faire comme je penses que tu le devrais, je suis malgré tout fier de toi d'une certaine manière._

C'est bizarre d'écrire ça et bizarre d'effectivement l'envoyer. Le plus bizarre est de réaliser qu'il le pense vraiment. Il a ses problèmes avec Karofsky qu'aucune quantité de cure de shopping ne pourrait guérir, mais il sait aussi ce que c'est que de s'attarder à la porte du placard, hanté à l'idée de faire le premier pas en dehors.

Il attend un moment, faisant du lèche-vitrine sur internet chez Prada et évaluant les pommettes des derniers mannequins Hugo Boss. Quand il se rend compte qu'il patiente pour un email de Dave Karofsky de toutes les personnes, le surréalisme devient impossible à ignorer. Il pouffe de rire à l'absurdité de la situation et ferme son ordinateur portable pour aller errer en bas et voir ce que Carole prépare pour le diner.

Le jour suivant dans le couloir rempli d'élèves il voit une veste de sportif alors qu'il se déplace de son cours de littérature anglaise à la salle de musique. Karofsky se tient contre un mur, détendu, jusqu'à ce que Kurt et Finn soient assez loin, et à ce moment là se redresse et se dirige dans leur direction. À une certaine distance – Finn ne le remarque même pas – mais assez près que Kurt a seulement besoin de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière pour voir le rouge de la veste.

Il décide rapidement que ça ne le dérange pas. Peut-être qu'il devrait être fier et viril, et gronder Karofsky pour penser qu'il a besoin d'un baby-sitter, mais en réalité Kurt n'a aucun d'antécédents en ce qui concerne se défendre de ses bourreaux.

Quand ils atteignent la salle de musique, Kurt tient la porte ouverte pour Finn et reste en retrait assez longtemps que pour regarder Karofsky approcher et se déplacer sur le côté comme s'il s'était dirigé vers la salle d'art depuis le début. Quand Karofsky passe, Kurt se sent sourire. Son sourire est petit et incertain, mais c'est tout ce qu'il peut offrir.

« Je vais t'appeler Dave à partir de maintenant, » il annonce, acquiesçant pour lui-même lorsque les mots sortent, satisfait de sa décision.

À sa surprise, Karofsky ne se tend pas – beaucoup. À la place il rencontre le regard de Kurt rien qu'une seconde et lui rend son sourire. Tout aussi petit, tout aussi incertain, et… étrangement, presque timide. C'est une nouvelle expression sur lui, et quelque chose dans cette expression fait relaxer les épaules de Kurt et grandir son propre sourire.

Karofsky-qui-est-maintenant-_Dave _ne dit rien. Il continue seulement à se déplacer dans le couloirs. Kurt laisse la porte de la salle de musique se refermer derrière lui, et se prépare pour une nouvelle heure durant laquelle Rachel montre la quantité d'histoires de soap opéra hétéro-tragique qui peuvent se dérouler dans cette pièce.

C'est donc comme ça que cela commence. Avec un email, un sourire timide dans le couloir, et pas d'idée claire d'où les choses vont aller à partir de là.

Où cela finit, par contre… là où quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau et affreux commence à la place… est dans un vestiaire terne avec des voix paniquées, et la manière dont Kurt voit le monde se fracassant et changeant en quelque chose qu'il ne reconnait pas.

* * *

Il est à nouveau dans la salle de musique. (C'est une semaine après les emails et le petit sourire dans le couloir, et la décision que la nouvelle vie de Karofsky mérite 'Dave', mais la salle de musique est un décor commun dans la petite vie dramatique de Kurt.)

« Et puis, je pense que nous devons admettre que bien qu'il ait un sens impeccable de la mode et un flair pour le théâtral, certaines personnes pourraient trouver son choix de chanson un peu… inaccessible. »

Kurt lève les yeux au ciel et place une main pour stopper Mercedes alors qu'elle inspire une bouffée d'air pour répondre. Il montre à Rachel son plus doux sourire. « Et _je_ pense, » dit-il gaiement, les jambes et bras croisés avec soins dans une pose qui crie 'diva pleine de confiance' (il le sait, il s'y entraine devant le miroir), « que regarder une adolescente pleurer tout le long de chansons à propos des problèmes d'autres personnes n'est pas le point culminant de la soirée de qui que ce soit non plus. »

Mercedes se place dans le fond de sa chaise, relâchant sa bouffée d'air avec un air satisfait.

Rachel rougit d'un rose délicat (elle s'entraine probablement à _ça_ dans le miroir d'une manière ou d'une autre) et ses épaules se raidissent. « Ressentir l'émotion dans mes chansons est difficilement quelque chose que je considère comme un détriment. »

« C'est une chose, chérie, » dit Kurt avec un sourire. « Sauf que tu ressens _toute_ l'émotion et qu'il n'y en a plus pour les autres. Personne dans le public ne va verser une larme si tu te noies déjà dans les tiennes. »

Rachel se tourne dans sa chaise pour lui faire face. « Je te ferais savoir que Uta Hagen _elle-même_ a dit une fois que le travail d'un interprète est de- »

« D'accord, je vais vous dire, » Mr. Schue, conciliant comme il l'est toujours, se place devant ses élèves. Il sourit rapidement à Kurt et, plus longuement et avec indulgence, à Rachel. « Kurt amène un point intéressant. Et je suis heureux qu'il l'ait fait car, pour être honnête, je n'avait aucune idée de ce que le programme de cette semaine allait être. »

Rachel, apaisée, se retourne dans sa chaise pour donner toute son attention au professeur.

Mr. Schue regarde ses élèves un à un, avec cette expression qui dit 'il est temps pour la leçon de vie' sur son visage. « La plupart du temps je vous demande de choisir des chansons autour de thèmes, de comment vous vous sentez ou comment quelqu'un d'autre se sent. Cette semaine par contre, je veux que vous trouviez une chanson qui à pour but de faire ressentir quelque chose à votre public. Heureux, triste, fâché- »

« Sexuellement excité ? » coupe Puck, prenant un bon coup de coude aux côtes de la part de Lauren mais l'ignorant avec une fermeté impressionnante.

Mr. Schue se met à rire. « C'est une possibilité, mais que ça reste décent. »

« Sexuellement excité de manière décente ? » Puck jette un coup d'œil en direction de sa féroce petite-amie. « Est-ce que ça existe ? »

Elle hausse les épaules. « Les préadolescentes près de Justin Bieber. »

Il considère cela.

Mr. Schue secoue la tête avec un sourire. « Sérieusement, les gars. C'est facile de pleurer quand vous chantez une chanson triste. C'est quelque chose d'autre que de chanter une chanson qui fait pleurer votre audience, pour vous ou pour eux-mêmes. Le meilleur dans tout ça ? On va deviner quelle est l'émotion que nous pensons que vous cherchez à nous faire ressentir. C'est votre devoir pour cette semaine. »

Il y a le mélange habituel de gémissements et de chuchotements excités, et Kurt ne perd pas de temps et se tourne vers Mercedes avec des yeux grands de peur. « Je n'ai aucune idée qui me vient pour ce devoir. »

Elle rit, lui donnant un légère tape sur le bras. « Heureusement pour toi, tu as toute une semaine. » Elle s'assit au fond de sa chaise, un sourire d'autosatisfaction sur le visage. « Moi ? J'ai ça dans la poche. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel. « Dis moi que tu ne vas pas chanter une sorte d'hymne pour tous nous faire voir Dieu. »

« Chut, païen. Je ne dirais rien, tu volerais mon idée. »

Mr. Schue va discuter calmement avec Brad au piano, leur donnant un peu de temps pour discuter de leurs idées, et Kurt se penche vers Finn et lui tapote sur le bras.

« Et toi ? Quelle émotion comptes-tu faire ? Je t'aime et tout, cher frère, mais tu n'es pas très profond. »

Finn sourit, comme d'habitude ne le prenant pas personnellement. Il hausse les épaules et chante sans mélodie « _Don't you know everyone wants to laugh ?__ »*_

Instantanément, un sourire rayonnant apparait sur le visage de Kurt. « Tu viens de chanter quelque chose provenant d'une comédie musicale ! Moi et mon gay gagnons totalement ! »

« Tais-toi. De toutes façons, tu rigoles dès que je chante quoi que ce soit, alors je me dis que ça c'est facile. »

« Je ne me moquerai _jamais_ de toi parce que tu chantes, » réponds Kurt insulté. « Ça serait inconsidéré, et franchement j'ai beaucoup trop de classe. Je pourrais trouver _un tout petit peu_ d'humour dans ces mouvements agités et sans équilibre que tu fais _pendant _que tu chantes, mais le chant en lui-même ? »

Finn lève les yeux au ciel. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'allais ajouter une chorégraphie pour ce devoir. »

« Dans ce cas ça devrait être parfait. Ou… non, ça _aurait été _parfait mais tu viens de dire à tout le monde quelle émotion tu avais choisie, et on est sensés la deviner, tu te rappelles ? Maintenant tu dois trouver quelque chose d'autre. »

Finn réfléchit à cela et fronce les sourcils. « Merde. »

Quinn se penche vers lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose, mais sa sonnerie de Britney Spears la coupe. Instantanément, elle ignore Finn pour attraper son téléphone.

Kurt n'arrive pas à se rappeler s'ils sont ensemble ou non en ce moment, ou si Rachel fait partie du tableau, ou bien. Il y a deux décennies il pourrait bien avoir été un de ses garçons gays qui aiment les soap et qui pleurait tous les ans quand Susan Lucci ne gagnait aucun Emmy. Mais avec la vie telle qu'elle est ? Les soap sont dans le passé et il a tellement de drames qui se passent autour de lui qu'il en est presque las.

Quinn regarde l'écran de son téléphone et fait une grimace avant de le fourrer à nouveau dans son sac, sonnant encore. « Argh, j'aimerais ne jamais avoir donné mon numéro à cette femme psychotique. »

« Qui ? » demande Finn, sauvant Kurt de devoir exprimer de l'intérêt pour la vie de Quinn.

« Coach Sylvester, » dit Quinn avec un petit rire élégant alors que son téléphone se tait enfin. « Elle oblige les Cheerios à donner tous leurs numéros de contact. Sérieusement, _tous_. Elle a carrément appelé la maison de mon grand-père un jour où j'étais en retard à l'entrainement. »

« Alors pourquoi ne changes-tu pas ton numéro ? » demande Mercedes par-dessus l'épaule de Kurt.

Quinn sourit soudainement, et Kurt doit admettre que pour tout le drame et les peines de cœurs que cette fille tire derrière elle, elle est tout à fait charmante. « Je ne peux pas ! Mes quatre derniers chiffres sont 2883, et je viens tout juste de réaliser , genre le mois dernier, que ça veut dire que mon numéro de téléphone est 577-CUTE. » **

« Oh mon Dieu. » Kurt rit et sort instantanément son cellulaire pour voir ce qu'il peut épeler avec son numéro. Mercedes a déjà son téléphone en main, et ils se rassemblent.

Derrière Quinn, le téléphone de Santana se met à hurler un petit air sinistre. « Merde, Sylvester m'appelle _moi_ maintenant. »

Finn se retourne pour la regarder. « Tu as une sonnerie juste pour Coach Sylvester ? »

« Ça lui correspond. C'est 'Psycho' de Puddle of Mudd. »

Son téléphone s'arrête au milieu d'un vers. Presque directement à côté d'elle une explosion de tintement s'établit en la musique du générique de Mon Petit Poney. Brittany décroche bien sûr directement son téléphone sans même prendre la peine de le regarder, bien que Santana tende les bras pour l'arrêter avec de l'horreur dans les yeux.

« Allô ? Oh, Coach Sylvester ! » Brittany écoute pendant une minute et son vague sourire se dissipe. Tout à coup elle tend le bras avec son téléphone en main en direction du piano. « Mr. Schue ? C'est pour vous. »

Il cligne des yeux mais vient et prend son téléphone. Il fait une grimace en direction de Kurt et Finn et regarde le téléphone , comme s'il débattait sérieusement avec lui-même de simplement raccrocher et le rendre, mais avec une bouffée d'air pour se donner du courage il le lève à son oreille. « Sue ? On est en train de répéter pour le… »

Sa voix s'estompe et il coupe sa phrase sans la finir. Le regard effrayé qui n'était présent sur son visage que par pitrerie s'envole, se transformant en quelque chose que Kurt n'arrive pas tout de suite à interpréter.

Il se détourne de ses élèves et baisse la tête. « Hey… hey ! Ralentis, qu'est-ce que tu- »

Tout le monde est silencieux maintenant, et leur curiosité morbide à propos des rages inévitable mais généralement amusantes de Sylvester s'efface pour laisser placer à une curiosité plus sincère. Kurt glisse son propre téléphone dans sa poche, fronçant les sourcils en voyant monter la tension dans les épaules de Mr. Schue.

« Attends. Où est… _qui_ doit… »

Il se tourne soudainement, et son visage est complètement pâle. Il regarde droit vers Kurt. « Qu'est-ce que Kurt a avoir avec… »

Kurt s'assit plus droit à l'entente de son nom, et quelque chose dans ses tripes commence à bourdonner comme un fort battement de cœur.

Mr. Schue raccroche subitement le téléphone, ses yeux écarquillés et son expression faciale étrange. Il inspire une bouffée d'air et fait rapidement signe à Kurt. « Viens avec moi, Kurt. Mercedes, » dit-il lorsqu'il voit qu'elle a encore son téléphone en main. « Appelle la police. »

L'air dans la pièce se réduit un peu.

« La police ? » Mercedes ouvre son téléphone mais hésite. « Je dis quoi ? »

Il secoue la tête, tendant la main vers Kurt et le prenant par la bras quand il n'avance pas assez vite. « Envoie les au gymnase. Dis leur que quelqu'un est blessé. » Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de demander plus de questions, il se retourne et conduit Kurt vers la porte puis dans le couloir. Il se déplace vite et son visage a perdu toute couleur, et sa mâchoire est tendue.

Kurt veut faire écho à la question que Mr. Schue a demandé au coach – qu'est-ce qu'_il_ a affaire avec quoi que ce soit ? Mais il reste silencieux et suit le rythme des pas urgents de son professeur.

Il y a du bruit derrière eux et Kurt jette un coup d'œil en arrière et voit Finn, Puck et Santana. Mike et Sam ne sont pas loin derrière eux. Ils ont tous l'air confus, mais il est évident qu'il ne veulent pas attendre et apprendre ce qu'il se passe de quelqu'un d'autre. Finn, l'air tendu et confus, fait signe de la tête à Kurt et celui-ci serait d'habitude consolé par le signe de soutien mais il n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe et il n'a jamais entendu Mr. Schue si sombre.

Les couloirs sont presque silencieux au milieu de l'heure de cours, seuls quelques retardataires ici et là. Kurt les ignore eux et leur regards insistants quand la moitié du glee club débarque dans le couloir. C'est trop calme, mais le cœur de Kurt bat vite et fort, et ses paumes sont moites. Il continue à garder la cadence de Mr. Schue et les autres restent derrière, essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer au cas où Mr. Schue décide de les renvoyer en classe.

Il y a plus de monde près du gymnase, et à l'intérieur il y a une foule d'étudiants en tenues de gym, grouillants autour d'une des portes à l'arrière.

Mr. Schue se dirige dans cette direction d'un pas assuré, quoiqu'avec la manière dont il regarde tout autour Kurt peut dire qu'il improvise.

Il y a deux sportifs aux larges épaules avec des visages pâles et secoués, comme tous ceux qui viennent d'avoir affaire au Coach Sylvester, qui se tiennent devant une double porte qui, Kurt le sait, donne sur les vestiaires.

« Hey, » dit l'un des sportif, la voix tremblante de terreur instillé en lui par Sylvester, « la coach a dit que personne ne pouvait- »

« Laisse nous passer, » dit Mr. Schue avec un regard ferme qui passe d'un élève à l'autre. L'inquiétude le rend étrangement sombre et dur. Will Schuester n'est pas l'idée qu'on se fait de quelqu'un d'intimidant, mais ces deux gars se déplace sur les côtés de la porte avec seulement une courte pause.

Mr. Schue pousse les portes, et Kurt le suit comme un acolyte nerveux.

Des bruits arrivent à leurs oreilles, une voix se répercutant dans le couloir. D'un côté se trouve le vestiaire des filles et de l'autre celui des garçons. Mr. Schue suit l'écho de la voix à travers les portes du côté des filles.

La première chose que Kurt remarque à l'intérieur est un renfoncement dans le mur près des miroirs. Du plâtre fissuré et une cavité ronde, et quelque chose de foncé et brun tachant la peinture jaune et laide. Il cligne des yeux en voyant les dégâts, confus, et suit Mr. Schue.

La voix est celle de Coach Sylvester. Elle est plus douce qu'il l'a entendue depuis longtemps, mais il la reconnait malgré tout.

« -juste attendre ici qu'il arrivent, d'accord ? » Elle est comme une longue, grande pointe de fer, Sue Sylvester, mais là tout de suite sa voix tremble comme si quelqu'un l'avait branché à une prise électrique.

Mr. Schue tourne au coin d'une rangée de casier et s'arrête si vite qu'il doit poser une main contre un casier pour éviter de trébucher. Kurt lui rentre presque dedans, mais fais habilement un pas de côté grâce à des années de cours de danse, et le contourne à la place.

Ses pieds se bloquent sur place tout aussi brusquement.

Il regarde, et voit, mais il n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qu'ils viennent de découvrir.

Coach Sylvester est à genoux sur le sol à côté d'un des longs bancs placés entre les rangées de casiers. Le banc en lui-même a été poussé à un certain angle et il y a encore du brun foncé, comme sur le mur bosselé, répandu sur sa longueur en une bande épaisse. Il y a aussi du brun sur une rangée de casier à l'arrière, disposé comme une ligne de point éclaboussés sans soin.

Au sol, à côté de Sylvester, il y a… quelqu'un, un homme, un étudiant, mais Kurt ne saurait dire beaucoup plus. Qui que ce soit il est allongé sans mouvement, la tête dirigée vers le sol. Des cheveux foncés et mouillés, et trois énormes serviettes de bain la majorité du reste de son corps. Du brun – non, pas brun, rouge, du rouge foncé comme la rouille – tache les serviette. Et le sol. Et il y en a une flaque autour de la chevelure.

Au début il n'arrive pas a voir grand chose, si ce n'est pour des serviettes rouges et sales, mais ensuite Kurt aperçoit un modeste téléphone noir qui doit appartenir au coach, se trouvant sur le sol, oublié près d'un bras flanqué sur le côté et presque exposé.

Ça sent le fer. Toute la pièce sent comme le goût que Kurt a en bouche quand il se mord accidentellement la lèvre dans son sommeil.

Ses yeux retournent à cet avant-bras large et pâle, et il n'arrive pas a respirer. Tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est remarquer que les ongles sont abimés et courts et ensanglantés, et le sol sous cette main est couverte par des marques rouges en train de sécher. Comme si le propriétaire de cette main avait essayé de se libérer de quelque chose à la force de ses ongles.

Kurt respire par bouffées courtes et douloureuses d'air. Il regarde vers Coach Sylvester, voit la manière dont son corps frissonne pour aller avec sa voix tremblante.

Elle lève des yeux écarquillés et étrangement paniqués, et regarde en direction de Mr. Schue.

« Que s'est-il… ? » Mr. Schue se déplace tout à coup, et qui sait où il a bien pu trouver la force car Kurt ne parvient toujours pas à se faire respirer. « La police est en chemin, » dit-il alors qu'il contourne le banc et s'accroupit de l'autre côté du corps recouvert de serviettes. « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Coach Sylvester secoue la tête, et elle respire un peu comme Kurt, par bouffés rapides et peu profondes. Elle est comme un roc, alors si elle n'arrive pas à se composer Kurt abandonne même l'idée d'essayer de donner du sens à tout cela.

Subitement, il y a un nouveau bruit, un son bas. Un murmure, provenant du sol, d'en dessous des cheveux foncés et mouillés par le sang.

Le moment d'impuissance de Sylvester s'évapore et elle se penche, posant une main sur le faible bras. « Hey. Juste… Juste, tais-toi et attends l'ambulance. »

La voix murmure à nouveau, et Kurt ne réussit pas à comprendre ce qui se dit mais Sylvester doit en être capable. Ses yeux se soulèvent et atterrissent sur Kurt, toujours écarquillés et étrangement effrayés même si sa voix sort aussi forte que jamais, « J'ai dit tais-toi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il est ici, personne ne va faire quoi que ce soit. »

_Il est ici._ 'Il' est Kurt ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe et il ne peut pas _respirer_.

Sur le sol, le corps affaibli s'agite. Les yeux de Kurt vont du visage de Coach Sylvester au sol, et il regarde les serviettes bouger lorsque la personne se trouvant en dessous essaie de se déplacer. La chevelure noire se soulève du sol, et Kurt peut à présent voir la peau pâle d'un visage éclaboussé de rouge, et des yeux vitreux et verts, bordés de bruns.

Kurt se dit, clairement et de manière absurde, '_Je n'avais jamais remarqué que ses yeux étaient de cette couleur_'. C'est seulement après cette pensée qu'il se rend compte qu'il reconnait la personne qui est par terre.

Cette reconnaissance explose dans son esprit comme un jet d'eau froide. Dans les moments qui suivent il réalise consciemment d'autres choses : ce rouge-brun partout est du sang. Il y a un renfoncement dans toute une section de casier derrière Sylvester, et le banc qui a été poussé sur le côté aurait du être cloué au sol dans une autre position.

C'est plus qu'un tabassage de cours de récréation. C'est sérieux; c'est _dingue_. Et la personne qui il y a deux mois aurait été le principal suspect pour une bagarre si abominable est la même personne dont les yeux vitreux semblent essayer de se focaliser. Pour trouver Kurt.

Kurt fait un petit bruit effrayé, comprenant de plus en plus mais tentant de le refuser.

Mr. Schue lève brusquement les yeux à ce petit bruit. « Kurt. Je suis désolé, tu ne devrais pas être ici. Va dehors avec les autres élèves, d'accord ? Dis aux ambulanciers où aller quand ils- »

Kurt fait un pas en avant, et puis un autre, se sentant engourdi et comme hors de son corps.

Il aimerait être assis avec Mercedes, se plaignant de Rachel. Il aimerait pouvoir aller dans son iPod pour rechercher des chansons parfaites. Il aimerait être dix minutes auparavant pour qu'il n'ait pas à donner du sens à tout ceci.

« Kurt ! » La voix de Mr. Schue est claire.

Kurt sursaute.

Le faible bras au sol remue. Il y a du mouvement du large corps sous les serviettes tachées, et les murmures de cette voix rauque se font plus fort.

Kurt avance encore d'un pas, incapable de se concentrer sur ce que lui demande Mr. Schue. Il n'y a nulle part où se mettre à genoux qui n'ai pas des points de sang partout, alors Kurt s'accroupit de manière instable.

« Dave ? » Sa voix est un bruissement qu'il reconnait à peine, comme des feuilles sèches glissant ensemble. Il ne parvient toujours pas à inspirer une vraie bouffée d'air et sa poitrine est serrée.

Il y a une soudaine agitation à l'entrée, un coup comme des portes doubles qu'on ouvre violement.

Mr. Schue et Coach Sylvester sont tous les deux sur leurs pieds en un éclair, allant au coin vérifier au cas où ce serait la foule d'étudiants qui ait perdu patience et qui soit rentrée. Mais le velcro en bas de la veste de training de Coach Sylvester s'accroche à l'une des serviette qui couvre le corps impuissant, et avant qu'elle puisse l'arracher avec un grognement, la serviette entière s'est déplacée, l'a suivie. Bougée.

Les yeux de Kurt vont du visage pâle et des yeux vitreux à cette serviette.

Il voit de la peau nue en dessous. Il voit du sang et il y a des hématomes qui se forment déjà sur la courbe d'une cuisse musclée. Il voit du sang foncé et épais couvrant cette cuisse, se répandant entre ses jambes. Il comprend subitement que Dave est complètement nu sous ces serviettes.

Le cerveau de Kurt rassemble tout ces indices et met un nom sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

Des pas résonnent derrière lui et il assume que ce sont les ambulancier car Sylvester aurait arrêté qui que ce soit d'autre. Il entend des voix l'encouragent à se relever, et aperçoit des uniformes blancs autour de lui. Il tend et pose une main tremblante le long du dos de la main étendue et inerte de Dave, voyant les égratignures et la peau brisée au dos de ses doigts.

Il s'est défendu. Mon Dieu, il a dû se défendre si fort.

Durant un moment ces yeux vitreux couleur noisette regardent vers le haut et rencontre ceux de Kurt.

Et puis une forte poigne tire Kurt en arrière et, avant qu'il puisse se concentrer assez que pour protester, Mr. Schue le dirige derrière le coin, loin de tout ce qui se passe de l'autre coté.

À l'extérieur de l'air rouillé du vestiaire, tout est lumineux et bruyant. Une foule de gens grouille, papotant comme si cette interruption dans leur journée n'était rien de plus qu'une chance pour se sociabiliser.

Finn arrive, arrachant presque Kurt à Mr. Schue. « Oh mon Dieu, Kurt ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là bas ? On dirait que tu… »

Il ne peut pas répondre. Il ne peut même pas lever les yeux vers son demi-frère crédule et niais. L'inquiétude innocente de Finn lui semble comme à des millions de kilomètres.

Kurt ferme les yeux et se force a inspirer une vraie, grande bouffée d'air pour la première fois depuis que Mr. Schue a raccroché le téléphone dans la salle de la chorale. Lorsqu'il expire, il peut sentir des sanglots sortir avec. Puisqu'il n'a aucune idée que faire, dire ou penser d'autre, il les laisse passer.

* * *

* Littéralement: « Ne sais tu pas que tout le monde veut rire ? » tiré de 'Make 'Em Laugh' de la comédie musicale 'Chantons sous la pluie'.

** 'Cute' signifiant 'mignonne'.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Désolé pour le délai. J'ai mis plus de temps que prévu à traduire le second chapitre mais j'ai du donner la priorité à mes premiers examens hors-session... (Déjà 7 de passés, plus que 13. Et dire que ma session ne commence que le 7 juin :p) Et ensuite j'ai tenu à me faire relire pour que ma traduction soit la meilleure possible et éliminer un maximum d'erreurs mais ma beta a elle aussi été occupée donc, voilà. Encore énorme merci à Vanessa (xechada la pirate) pour m'avoir relue !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Environ trois jours après avoir échangé ces emails avec Dave Karofsky, Kurt contacta Blaine par messagerie instantanée pour qu'il lui donne son avis sur toute cette histoire. Pas parce qu'il avait une quelconque réelle inquiétude à l'idée de faire de son ancien bourreau un pseudo-presque-ami, mais parce qu'il voulait savoir sur une échelle allant de Rachel Berry à, disons, Joan Crawford, exactement à quel point était-il fou?

L'idée d'être dément ne le dérange pas, il veut juste être capable de l'apprécier pour ce que c'est.

Quoique Blaine était assez bizarre à propos de toute cette histoire. Il posait beaucoup de questions sur comment Dave se comportait dans les couloirs, s'il souriait de manière étrange ou non, et si Kurt se sentait en sécurité. Des choses comme ça.

Il apparaît clairement à Kurt que Blaine pense ce que lui ne pense pas – ce que Dave pensait depuis le début qu'il penserait. Que Dave le harcelait seulement d'une nouvelle manière.

Kurt rit de son inquiétude. Il sait que ce n'est pas le cas. «De toutes manières,» dit il dans son téléphone lorsqu'il en eut assez de parler via internet et voulu vraiment parler, «il ne m'a jamais harcelé auparavant. Ce que je veux dire c'est que, oui, chaque fois qu'il me voyait il attaquait, mais ce n'est pas comme s'il se baladait à ma recherche. J'ai dû le poursuivre rien que pour pouvoir lui crier dessus.»

«C'est ton choix,» dit Blaine avec un petit soupir contenu. «je ne peux juste pas m'empêcher de penser aux brutes que j'ai connu, et aux tours qu'ils pouvaient jouer.»

Kurt rit, bien qu'il n'aurait pas dû. «Je ne pense pas qu'on soit autorisés à stéréotyper les brutes quand on se bat si fort pour les empêcher de nous stéréotyper. Dave n'est pas comme ces gars avec qui tu es allé à l'école. À moins qu'ils étaient tous dans le placard.»

Il n'est toujours pas sûr pourquoi il proteste autant, si ce n'est que... dans son esprit Karofsky s'installait confortablement en tant que Dave, et Kurt commençait à se sentir en _sécurité_ quand il voyait du rouge dans les couloirs de l'école. C'était un nouveau développement auquel il voulait s'accrocher.

«Tu sais,» dit-il dans le silence de l'autre côté de la ligne, «Je pense qu'il aurait même pu danser avec moi au bal de promo si je n'en avais pas fait une occasion de faire son coming out. Je veux dire, il l'aurait certainement fait passer pour une blague, mais je pense qu'il l'aurait fait.»

C'est étrange, les choses que les gens regrettent après coup. Kurt ne regrette pas d'avoir pris le conseil, certes stupide, de Blaine de confronter tout seul son bourreau aux tendances violentes. Du moins, à présent que le traumatisme de son premier baiser est assez éloigné pour qu'il puisse l'ignorer. Mais il regrette d'avoir emmené Blaine confronter Dave dans une cage d'escalier publique entre les cours, car alors même que cela se produisait, il se rendit compte que 'publique' et 'bondé' sont deux choses qu'un garçon qui se trouve profondément dans le placard voudrait éviter si on le forçait à avoir une telle discussion.

Et il regrette d'avoir dit à Dave de faire son coming out au bal de promo, parce qu'il pense vraiment que Dave aurait dansé avec lui. Il se tenait à côté de Kurt sur la scène, et a descendu les marches avec lui jusque sur la piste de danse, et il n'a pas hésité un seul instant jusqu'à ce que Kurt ouvre sa stupide bouche pour lui proposer de faire de ce moment l'instant de toute une vie.

Rien qu'une brève danse que l'on aurait fait passer pour une plaisanterie aurait eut un énorme impacte sur quelqu'un d'aussi effrayé que Dave.

Blaine l'interrompit dans ses pensées pour le taquiner en lui disant que son véritable partenaire de danse n'était pas assez bien pour lui, et ils laissèrent tomber le sujet.

* * *

Kurt est maintenant assit dans une pièce blanche avec sur les murs d'énormes imprimés Currier and Ives* affreusement génériques, et il pense à téléphoner à Blaine mais il n'a pas envie de devoir appeler Dave 'Karofsky' pour le moment, et Blaine lui en veut beaucoup trop lorsqu'il dit Dave à la place.

Et puis, ses mains ne s'arrêtent pas assez de trembler pour qu'il puisse composer un numéro.

Mr. Schue se trouve près d'une rangée de téléphones publics, voûté avec son dos tourné. Finn est assit à côté de Kurt puisque, depuis le gymnase, il refuse de le quitter. Sue Sylvester est assise en face de Kurt et Finn, son dos bien droit et ses yeux alertes à tout ce qui se déplace autour d'eux. Ses yeux sont toujours un peu plus écarquillés que d'habitude.

Kurt ne peut pas penser à quel point ses réactions sont étranges comparées à celle de la Coach Sylvester qu'il connaît. Car cela implique penser à ce qu'elle a dû trouver en arrivant dans les vestiaires. Cela implique se demander si c'est elle qui a mis ces serviettes sur Dave, et, si c'est le cas, qu'a-t-elle vu en dessous? Cela implique se demander si elle est arrivée alors que cette... cette attaque se déroulait ou si Dave a dû rester étendu sur le sol du vestiaire des filles, seul, blessé, attendant d'être trouvé...

Cela implique penser à des choses qui le font hyper ventiler.

«Doucement.» lui dit Finn quand il commence à être tendu. Il se penche et pousse légèrement du coude le bras de Kurt.

Kurt expire et force les images hors de son esprit, se détournant de Coach Sylvester et se mettant à regarder une peinture de mauvais goût dans les tons pastels d'une petite maison dans les bois.

L'art hospitalier. Honnêtement.

Mr. Schue raccroche subitement le téléphone, si fort que plusieurs personnes, en plus de Kurt et Finn, se tournent vers lui. Il retourne vers eux avec le visage embrumé, et Coach Sylvester se lève pour le rencontrer à mi-chemin.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent avant qu'ils ne puissent échanger le moindre mot, et Kurt est distrait par la seule chose qui puisse ramener un peu d'ordre dans son univers.

«Papa?»

Il est debout avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, et tout à coup les bras de son père l'encerclent et il essaie tellement fort de ne pas se remettre à pleurer qu'il doit forcer ses yeux si fermés qu'ils lui font mal.

«Hé, Kurt.» Son père sonne un peu déconcerté, très inquiet, mais il n'attend pas avant de l'étreindre à son tour.

Il n'y a jamais eut quoi que ce soit que le père de Kurt ne puisse rendre au moins un tout petit peu mieux pour lui, alors Kurt enfuie son visage contre la poitrine de son père, sentant les traces de sueur et d'huile à moteur qui sont attachées à la tenue de travail de son père depuis aussi longtemps que Kurt puisse s'en souvenir. Son père ne se retire pas, ne relâche pas sa prise. Il glisse une main à la nuque de Kurt et tapote son dos avec l'autre, et Kurt aimerait que cela aide à arranger les choses mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Il y a des voix autour de lui, au-dessus de sa tête. On dirait des bruits sourds. Il y a des mouvements et il est un peu bousculé mais il ne se concentre sur rien de tout cela. Seul le fait que son père parle au-dessus de sa tête fait qu'il prend conscience de ce qui ce passe. Le «_Quoi?_» brusque et surpris de son père fait lever la tête de Kurt et le fait cligner rapidement des yeux comme s'il se réveillait après un cauchemar.

Schue et Finn sont debout, passant de furieux à pâle-et-maladroit et inversement. Derrière eux, Coach Sylvester est en train de tourner en rond, tendue et animée comme si elle attendait juste la chance de pouvoir sauter sur quelqu'un.

Mr. Schue parle, et Kurt doit cligner des yeux et se concentrer sur sa bouche avant que les mots puissent atteindre son cerveau. «-prévoit pas de venir. C'est tout ce que je sais.»

«Bon Dieu.» murmure le père de Kurt.

Kurt fronce les sourcils. «Quoi? Que s'est-il passé? On a des nouvelles?»

Son père le libère, mais la main à l'arrière du cou de Kurt se déplace jusqu'à son épaule et y exerce une légère pression. Il sourit, mais ses yeux brûlent. «Va t'asseoir, fiston. Laisse-moi découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé et je te laisserai savoir.»

Kurt veut en discuter, mais il voit au visage de Finn que Finn a tout entendu. Il recule silencieusement, sans être embarrassé quand il voit la tache mouillée qu'il a laissée sur la partie de l'uniforme de son père où réside son nom.

Finn le dirige à nouveau vers les chaises, et Kurt parle avant même qu'ils se soient assis. «Qu'est-il arrivé?»

Bien sûr, Finn n'hésite pas. «Mr. Schue a appelé le père de Karofsky. Je suppose qu'il ne va pas venir à l'hôpital?»

«Quoi?»

Finn lève les épaules maladroitement, mais ses yeux sont troublés. «Kurt... mec, est-ce que tu savais que Karofsky est gay?»

Kurt fronce les sourcils et réfléchit à la question, et ses yeux retournent sur Mr. Schue et son père et leur conversation solennelle. «Quoi?» il demande à nouveau, ayant besoin de temps pour faire correspondre toutes les pièces du puzzle.

«Ouai. C'est ce que Mr. Schue a dit. Je pense que le père de Karofsky l'a mis à la porte parce qu'il est homo, et il maintenant il fait comme s'il n'avait pas de fils. Je suppose que Karofsky a dû rester avec des amis ces deux dernières nuits? Je sais pas, j'ai seulement entendu ce qu'a dit Schue.»

«Mais...» le regard de Kurt passe sur les adultes et de retour vers Finn. Il se sent étouffé et petit. «Mais on a rencontré son père. Il était même de mon côté à propos... à propos de tout.»

Finn ne fait que hausser les épaules. Les yeux de Kurt vont derrière un petit bureau où deux infirmières sont assises. Les doubles portes derrière elles sont là où ils ont emmenés Dave.

«Tu le savais.»

Kurt regarde en arrière vers Finn.

L'expression de Finn est troublée, mais il est difficile d'en discerner la cause. Il a beaucoup de choses troublantes qui se passent autour d'eux. «Tu n'es même pas surpris, si ce n'est que pour son père.»

Kurt acquiesce. Finn le sait déjà, le nier ne ferait pas de bien.

Finn se penche vers lui. «Est-ce que c'est... heu.» Il jette un coup d'œil en direction de leur père et Coach Sylvester et baisse la voix. «Est-ce que c'est comme un_ gaidar_? »

Kurt reste bouche bée pendant un moment, puis soudainement se penche et s'écrase contre l'accoudoir en faux bois de sa chaise pour pouvoir serrer Finn dans ses bras.

Finn relâche une bouffée d'air étonné. Il tapote le dos de Kurt de manière incertaine.

«Tu as presque réussi à me faire rire.» dit Kurt dans son épaule osseuse. «Même dans des conditions pareilles, tu as presque réussi à me faire rire. Merci, Finn.»

«Heu. Ouai. C'est rien.»

Il relâche son demi-frère décontenancé et son maigre sourire s'estompe. Il regarde à nouveau vers les doubles portes derrière les infirmières.

Éventuellement son père vient s'asseoir à côté de lui. Kurt peut sentir l'huile à moteur et ça lui donne envie de se tourner et de pleurer, de hurler, de bafouiller à son père à quel point c'est horrible et qu'il n'a jamais vu quoi que ce soit de pareil hors des films...

Mais ce n'est pas à propos de lui. Pas encore. Ils doivent découvrir ce qu'il se passe derrière ces doubles portes, et ensuite il pourra rentrer à la maison et rendre ceci à propos de lui pendant un moment.

Il pensait vraiment que Paul Karofsky était quelqu'un de bien. Une personne meilleure que son fils, au moins. C'est ce que Kurt a pensé à la suite de leurs deux rencontres. Il s'attendait à ce que le père de Dave soit une brute dégoûtante et ignorante. Il l'espérait presque, pour pouvoir s'expliquer Dave d'une manière qui ait du sens. Mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas du tout.

Maintenant Dave est perdu derrière des doubles portes et son père ne fait même pas la route pour voir comment il va.

Quelques médecins sortent et font à chaque fois se tendre Kurt, Sylvester et Mr. Schue avec espoir. Mais c'est peut-être deux heures après l'arrivée de Burt Hummel qu'un de ces docteurs parle doucement à l'infirmière se trouvant au bureau de réception et elle montre le groupe en train d'attendre d'un mouvement de tête.

Kurt est debout en un instant, mais Sue Sylvester s'y rend plus vite.

«Alors?»

Heureusement, le médecin ne sourit pas, ne papote pas et ne prend même pas la peine de demander s'ils sont là pour Dave. Il regarde autour d'eux et parle solennellement. «Qui ici est un membre de la famille?»

Kurt n'a pas le temps de paniquer qu'aucun d'eux n'est relié à Dave, ou de penser à mentir pour obtenir des informations, qu'une voix répond de manière confiante. «Je le suis.»

Il doit serrer les poings afin de ne pas regarder Coach Sylvester bouche bée.

Le docteur lui touche le bras et lui fait signe de se diriger vers le fond et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, elle ne le repousse pas.

Kurt ouvre la bouche trop tard que pour s'ajouter au mensonge, mais Mr. Schue tend le bras vers lui et le prend par l'épaule. «Elle nous dira ce qu'elle aura appris.»

Il semble sûr de ce qu'il dit, mais Kurt connaît Coach Sylvester. Pourquoi dirait-elle quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit? Pourquoi est-elle ici? La chose la plus proche d'un côté doux que Kurt ait vu chez cette femme – sans compter quoi que ce soit ayant rapport à sa sœur – est quand elle s'est mise de son côté _contre_ Dave.

Non. Il ne peut s'interroger. Il ne peut pas y penser. Ça lui fait penser à des serviettes pleines de sang sur le sol du vestiaire. Ça le fait s'interroger sur ce qu'elle a vu, à quel point ça devait être horrible pour secouer quelqu'un comme elle à se point là.

Il ferme les yeux et se détourne des portes. Il ne peut s'empêcher de voir une main tendue avec des ongles abîmés et des entailles au niveau des articulations. Il ne peut s'empêcher de penser à la quantité de sang étalé entre de grandes jambes nues.

Dave est si _fort_. Kurt est mince et n'est pas le plus grand garçon dans le monde, mais il n'est pas inconsistant. Quand Dave était Karofsky il était capable de jeter Kurt comme s'il ne pesait rien. Il est fort, et il est grand. Il doit s'être défendu. Qui aurait pu maîtriser quelqu'un comme Dave Karofsky? Qui aurait été capable de le maintenir et de résister à ses coups?

Est-ce qu'ils étaient plusieurs? Est-ce que quelqu'un le maintenait au sol pendant que quelqu'un d'autre...?

Oh mon Dieu.

Est-ce qu'il a crié à l'aide ou est-ce qu'on lui a couvert la bouche? Est-ce qu'il est resté étendu là tout seul ou est-ce que Sue Sylvester, de toutes les personnes, est entrée à temps pour arrêté peu importe ce qui était en train de se produire? Pourquoi a-t-il dit le nom de Kurt? Pourquoi lui a-t-elle fait demander Kurt? Pourquoi est-ce que quoi que ce soit de tout ceci a-t-il dû arriver?

Il tremble, fort, et brusquement son père est juste là et Kurt ne réalise pas qu'il est en train de pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il sente l'humidité de la blouse de son père contre sa joue. Il s'accroche à son père, voyant les yeux vitreux de Dave et le sourire timide de Dave dans le couloir, et pensant au fait qu'il pouvait toujours voir une pointe de rouge dans sa vision périphérique quand il se déplaçait dans les couloirs dernièrement.

Ils n'ont pas discuté, pas depuis ces emails. Ils auraient dû. Kurt avait son adresse email – il aurait dû lui écrire. Kurt aurait du savoir qu'il s'était fait jeter de chez lui. Il n'aurait pas dû le laisser s'en sortir tout seul.

Cette dernière semaine, personne n'a même rien qu'insulté Kurt. Dave l'a gardé en sécurité, avec ou sans béret. Même avant les emails. Même au bal. Les élections étaient une humiliation, mais les élèves ont applaudit quand Kurt a pris sa couronne, et l'ont ensuite rejoint quand il a dansé avec son petit ami.

Et Dave s'est enfui seul, parce que Kurt n'a pas su garder sa bouche arrogante fermée.

Bon Dieu. Dieu, Kurt n'est pas religieux et il sait que personne ne répond à ce nom, mais d'autres personnes mettent tellement de pouvoir dans ce mot alors il pense pour lui même: 'Dieu. Jésus Christ. Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi?'

* * *

Son père marmonne à propos d'eux partant, à propos de dîner et de devoirs et d'un tout autre monde qui existe apparemment en dehors de la salle d'attente de l'hôpital.

Mais les doubles portes s'ouvrent et une Sue Sylvester pâle en sort, et elle se dirige vers Kurt sans demander la permission de qui de ce soit. «Je leur ai dit qu'ils devraient laisser entrer l'un de ses amis.»

Kurt s'éloigne de son père et Finn, se levant sans prendre conscience des mouvements de son corps. Il la regarde, elle est encore pâle et sa bouche est fermée rigidement. Il prend la main qu'elle tend vers lui et elle le tire loin de sa famille, vers les doubles portes.

Son père émet un léger bruit de protestation incertaine derrière lui, mais Kurt n'hésite pas.

Il fait une pause quand les portes se referment derrière lui, quand il est dans le couloir intérieur. Coach Sylvester s'arrête et se retourne vers lui, lâchant sa main comme si, même dans cet état, elle avait toujours peur de paraître trop douce.

«Est-il... réveillé?»

Elle fronce les sourcils. «Non. Il est plein de drogues du niveau de celles que prend Lindsay Lohan. Viens, Porcelaine.»

«Pourquoi... pourquoi moi?»

Elle semble ennuyée de ne pas être obéie, ou peut-être juste impatiente de retourner aux côtés de Dave. Elle regarde vers le fond du couloir et relâche bruyamment une bouffée d'air.

Quand elle se rapproche de lui, il ne peut s'empêcher de se tendre. «Il pensait que tu étais le prochain sur leur liste. Il en était sûr. C'est pourquoi il a demandé après toi à l'écore, c'est pourquoi tu dois aller lui parler maintenant. Je ne sais pas et ça m'est égal quand vous avez tous les deux commencés à en avoir quoi que ce soit à faire de l'autre. Ça m'est égal si tu le détestes encore ou si tout ce qui s'est passé entre vous n'était qu'une histoire dépravée d'abus domestique. Tout ce qui m'intéresse est que ce qui l'inquiétait quand je l'ai trouvé était que quelque chose t'arrives à _toi_. Maintenant viens avant que je te soulève et te porte.»

Il la suit. Il est de retour à cette respiration peu profonde qu'il ne pouvait arrêter à l'école.

La salle n'est pas comme celle qu'il voyait dans Scrubs. Il y a beaucoup d'équipement mais les chambres n'en sont pas, seulement des sortes de petites pièces délimitées par de fins rideaux. Certains rideaux sont laissés ouverts, et il regarde les gens couchés sur de petits lits, et des femmes inquiètes tenant les mains de vieilles dames, et il doit s'imaginer ce qui se trouve derrière les rideaux fermés.

Coach Sylvester s'arrête devant un rideau tiré. Ses pas frénétiques prennent fin et elle inspire une bouffée d'air pour se composer.

Kurt n'a pas le temps de faire de même avant que ses doigts fins et calleux le prennent par le poignet et qu'il soit tiré derrière le rideau avec elle.

Il veut faire cela doucement, mais il n'y a rien à regarder à part le lit et donc c'est là où ses yeux vont directement.

Dave éclipse le lit. Ses pieds dépassent et ses épaules sont presque trop grandes pour reposer en travers. Il y a un mince drap sur lui, tiré au dessus de ses bras et épaules, laissant uniquement sa tête découverte. Il respire, et un écran à côté de lui est illuminé avec son rythme cardiaque affiché en un nombre qui monte et descend, encore et encore, mais contrairement à ce que Kurt sait venant de la télévision tout est complètement silencieux.

Sa tête est couverte d'un bandage, et Kurt se souvient de ses cheveux si humides qu'ils scintillaient dans la lumière terne du vestiaire. Sa lèvre est gonflée, sa mâchoire est rouge et il a un morceau de peau griffé à vif au menton. Ses yeux sont tous les deux assombris par des bleus. Il y a un tube dans sa bouche qui passe par sa gorge et Kurt a envie de demander pourquoi. Il veut demander s'il a arrêté de respirer ou si ça a avoir avec les drogues qu'ils lui ont données ou quoi. Il veut tout savoir.

Il s'avance tout près du lit, regardant en bas vers cet imbécile surdimensionné et son visage enflé et décoloré.

Tout ce à quoi il peut penser est Dave lui souriant dans le couloir ce premier jour après leurs emails. Lui-même, si arrogant, si éclairé, décidant qu'il est assez grand pour l'appeler par son prénom, et Dave lui souriant en retour comme s'il aimait l'idée mais était trop timide pour le dire à voix haute.

Il ne connaît pas du tout Dave Karofsky.

Ils auraient dû discuter. Il aurait dû lui envoyer un email. Il aurait dû remercier Dave de le suivre, de faire attention à ce que rien ne lui arrive, même s'il ne pensait pas qu'on le lui devait.

Ils auraient dû _danser_ ensemble.

Il avale sa salive et tend le bras vers Dave. Les bras et les mains de ce dernier sont sous le drap alors Kurt se contente de poser sa main délicatement sur son épaule. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas blessé à cet endroit là, peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de danger à le toucher.

«Est-ce qu'il va bien aller?» il demande, souhaitant que les yeux de Dave s'ouvrent pour qu'il puisse voir le vert auquel il n'avait jamais fait attention avant aujourd'hui. Il pensait qu'ils étaient juste bruns. Il n'avait jamais vu leur noisette étonnant.

Coach Sylvester répond lentement, comme si elle se sortait de ses propres pensées profondes. «Il ne va pas mourir.» dit-elle de manière raide.

«Je sais ce qui est arrivé.» dit Kurt, caressant l'épaule de Dave avec ses doigts anxieux comme si cela allait amener un quelconque réconfort. «J'ai vu. Quand la serviette est tombée...» Il avale.

«Alors que veux-tu que je dises?» lui aboie-t-elle, et d'une façon ou d'une autre il sait que la tension dans sa voix n'est pas dangereuse. Pas pour lui, en tous cas.

«Tout ce qu'a dit le docteur.» il répond, et il ne peut quitter Dave des yeux.

«Il a une commotion.» dit elle, rapide et amère. «Ils ont donné un coup dur à sa tête avec quelque chose.»

Il acquiesce, se remémorant le trou ensanglanté dans le mur.

«Nez cassé. Les deux épaules disloquées. Des côtes fêlées, aucune cassée par un quelconque miracle. Beaucoup de coupures et de bleus.»

Puis elle hésite.

Il ne peut toujours pas la regarder, ce qui les aide probablement tous les deux.

«Ils ont endommagé son... déchiré le muscle de manière assez inquiétante, mais le médecin ne pense pas qu'il ait n'importe... n'importe quel dégâts internes...» Elle laisse échapper une bouffée d'air.

Et c'est là qu'il comprend quel muscle ils ont déchiré. Il ferme les yeux, se souvenant de jambes nues et de sang. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il tremble jusqu'à ce que sa main entre en contact avec son épaule pour l'immobiliser.

«Vous êtes amis tous les deux?» elle demande, malgré sa revendication un peu plus tôt de ne pas s'en soucier.

Ils ne sont pas amis, vraiment. Ils ne sont rien du tout. Tout ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre n'est plus d'actualité. Malgré tout, il acquiesce.

«Alors prends quelques minutes et parle à ton ami. Cela m'est égal s'il peut t'entendre ou non.» Sa main glisse de son épaule et elle s'en va, mais il se tourne abruptement avant qu'elle puisse tirer le rideau.

«Qu'avez vous vu?» demande-t-il, soudain et saisissant même pour lui.

Elle se raidit. Elle ne se retourne pas. « Ils s'enfuyaient quand je suis arrivée.» dit elle simplement, et puis elle disparaît de l'autre côté du rideau.

Ils. Plus qu'un. _Ils_, mais... mais Kurt est heureux que Dave ne soit pas resté tout seul, blessé et effrayé, avant qu'elle ne le trouve.

Il se retourne vers le lit. Il y a une chaise contre le mur, presque perdue au milieu de l'équipement qui l'entoure, et il l'amène auprès du lit.

Ce n'est pas assez silencieux. Les machines ne font pas de bruit mais il peut entendre des bruits de pas, des voix. Ce rideau n'est pas vraiment une barrière entre eux et le monde.

Coach Sylvester lui a donné l'ordre de parler, mais il n'a rien à dire. Il n'y a absolument rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle pourquoi elle a demandé qu'il vienne en premier lieu.

«Je suis là.» il dit, murmure, au visage détendu de Dave. «Je vais bien. Personne n'est après moi.» Il inspire une bouffée d'air et essaie d'empêcher sa voix de trembler. «Tu m'as gardé en sécurité, comme tu l'avais promis.»

Un autre jour il aurait été horrifié par les larmes qui lui vinrent. Constamment dramatique et en train de pleurer est un de ces stéréotypes sur les homosexuels qu'il n'aime pas incarner. Il a pleuré beaucoup de larmes en dix-sept ans, mais elles étaient toutes méritées. Chacune d'entre elles était pour quelque chose d'important. Et donc il n'est pas embarrassé, parce que son père mettant Finn à la porte pour avoir dit que sa décoration de chambre faisait pédé n'est rien comparé à ceci. Pour tout le drame et la tension à McKinley, ceci est à un niveau de réalité qui fait pâlir tout le reste.

Kurt a pleuré pour Coach Sylvester quand sa sœur est morte. Il a pleuré au chevet de son père après sa crise cardiaque. Ce sont les seules choses auxquels il puisse penser qui se rapprochent de ceci.

Que ceci puisse arriver à _qui que ce soit_ est plus qu'inquiétant. Qu'il l'ait vu de ses propres yeux, en ait vu la conséquence fragile, est_ horrible_. Que ce soit quelqu'un qu'il connaisse, quelqu'un avec un gros tempérament et une montagne de peur, et un sourire timide, et une haine apparente de l'usage des apostrophes dans ses emails... le seul autre garçon gay à McKinley à la connaissance de Kurt...

Il n'y a aucun mot.

Il espère un mouvement, espère au moins un mouvement de paupière, mais il n'y a rien. Il reste assis pendant un moment, disant occasionnellement à Dave qu'il est là et qu'il va bien, au cas où Dave puisse l'entendre. Mais après un certain temps le rideau s'ouvre et une grande ombre se porte sur le lit.

«Il est temps de partir, Porcelaine. Ton père pense que je suis en train de te traumatiser en te gardant ici.»

Kurt renifle bruyamment, un bruit cynique et dur. Son père arrive trop tard pour empêcher le traumatisme, et il ne s'est pas produit à l'hôpital.

Sylvester acquiesce son accord avec ce reniflement, mais elle reste à côté du rideau ouvert jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève et laisse le lit derrière lui.

«Quelqu'un devrait rester.» dit Kurt alors qu'ils marchent dans le couloir.

«Ne t'inquiète pas, gamin.» elle répond sinistrement. «Personne ne fera partir tante Sue d'ici.»

Ce qu'il y a de bien à connaître le côté sombre de Sue Sylvester est que Kurt sait qu'elle dit vrai. Personne ne peut la faire bouger quand elle veut rester en place.

* * *

Quand il se rappelle qu'il possède un téléphone, deux messages et cinq sms de Blaine l'attendent, et il lui suffit de lire le premier pour voir que Blaine a découvert ce qui est arrivé.

Il appelle, s'asseyant sur son lit et agrippant le téléphone.

_«Kurt, Dieu merci, est-ce que tu vas bien? J'étais mort d'inquiétude.»_

Peut-être qu'il s'est vidé de toutes ses larmes, parce que l'honnête inquiétude de Blaine ne réussit qu'à le fatiguer. «Je vais bien. Rien ne m'est arrivé.»

_«Mercedes m'a dit qu'elle a dû appeler la police? Que quelqu'un a quitté l'école dans une ambulance, et que tu n'es jamais revenu en classe?»_

Il fronce les sourcils, reposant son dos contre le mur derrière son lit. «Elle n'a rien dit d'autre?»

_«Elle ne savait rien d'autre! Personne ne sait, je suppose. Elle a dit qu'il y a une rumeur qu'un groupe de joueurs de football ont manqué le reste de la journée, mais... Allez! Que s'est-il passé? Est-ce qu'ils ont essayé de faire quelque chose? Est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait du mal, ou-»_

«Je t'ai dit que j'allais bien, Blaine.» Il n'avait pas l'intention que cela sorte de manière si tranchante, mais il ne le retire pas. «Écoute, je te dirai tout demain, promis. Je suis juste vraiment épuisé maintenant, d'accord?»

Blaine dit «Bien.» et ce n'est qu'un peu sec. Kurt raccroche avec un soupir, mais un moment plus tard son téléphone vibre avec un sms et il lit:

_Je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas. Dors bien._

Et il sourit.

* * *

Cette nuit là il rêve d'un match de football au ralenti, les acclamations de la foule et les intonations des Cheerios. Pour une quelconque raison le match se joue dans le gymnase, et alors même qu'il est assit là à regarder et applaudir, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il sait que derrière les portes qui mènent au gymnase quelqu'un est en train de crier. Quelqu'un hurle à l'aide, et il n'y a personne dans tout le monde pour l'entendre.

* * *

* _Currier and Ives_ était un atelier de gravure américain dirigé par Nathaniel Currier et James Merritt Ives, qui se trouvait à New Yprk. La société réalisa plus d'un million de gravures entre 1835 et 1907. Currier and Ives décrivaient eux-mêmes comme des éditeurs d'images populaires et bon marché.


End file.
